Hitsukarin s Series
by Ashianty Holmes
Summary: Serie de One-shots de esta pareja. Primer capitulo: Atracción. Toshiro podía aparentar ser una persona fría y controlada, pero todo eso se quedaba atrás cuando estaba con Karin, ella le hacía sentir una poderosa atracción y un montón de sentimientos aún más confusos, y las cosas empeoran cuando ella quiere llamar la atención de un shinigami. Lemmon *Pésimo resumen*


**¡Hola!**

**Este es el primer fanfic, lemmon que hago y que subo a la pagina.**

**Primer capitulo Atracción. **  
**Toshiro podía aparentar ser una persona fría y controlada, pero todo eso se quedaba atrás cuando estaba con Karin, ella le hacía sentir una poderosa atracción y un montón de sentimientos aún más confusos, y las cosas empeoran cuando ella quiere llamar la atención de un shinigami. ~Lemmon~**

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, para cualquier otro esto pasaría desapercibido, pero para Toshiro Hitsugaya, esa pequeña gota que se resbalaba por esa suave y cremosa piel blanca era el maldito infierno, y él estaba tan atrapado en eso que seguramente parecía estúpido. Era curioso cómo, cuando estas acostumbrado a quedarte callado las personas no notan que te quedas viendo como pervertido a los pechos de tu amiga por más de un minuto o muriéndose por lamer esa gota y perderse entre sus senos. Desde hace un tiempo esto le estaba pasando demasiado, más específicamente cuando estaba cerca de ella, de Kurosaki Karin. Al principio se asusto por esos sentimientos, nunca antes se había fijado tanto en una mujer, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era algo fuera de su alcance, él era un hombre, no un niño.

Hace más de un año que tiene obligaciones en el mundo humano, entre una de ellas esta vigilar y proteger a la familia Kurosaki, y así fue como volvió a verla, al principio creía que era igual de molesta como lo era antes, se la pasaba pegada a él, pero luego se acostumbro a su compañía y hasta disfruto su compañía, pero había días como esos en los que sus hormonas se apoderaban de su mente, y tener a Karin frente a él con una simple blusa demasiado pequeña no le hacía el trabajo más fácil, y ella ya no era una niña. No, tenía 17 años y se había desarrollado muy bien, y para colmo el soccer le había dejado un cuerpo firme y perfecto, en especial sus piernas que parecían de un kilómetro de largo y que exhibía descaradamente en unos pantaloncillos cortos, su cabello era largo y brillante, negro azabache como su s ojos y él se lo imaginaba muchas veces esparcido en la almohada de su habitación y sin una sola prenda encima.

Si definitivamente Toshiro estaba perdido, y a él le gustaba. Karin se re-acomodo en el pasto medio acostada recargándose en sus codos, esto hacía que sus pechos resaltaran aun más y se vieran aun más tentadores. No eran tan grandes como Matsumoto pero él apostaría a que cabían perfectamente en sus manos.

—¡Oe! Toshiro — la pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos, al menos no había notado que la estaba mirando como si la desvistiera con la mirada. — ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Si — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Entonces porqué no lo haces?

—¿Hacer que? — genial, ahora parecía tarado.

—No me estabas escuchando, enano.— se burlo Karin y sonrió. Ella amaba burlarse de él.

—No soy enano, Kurosaki — dijo exaltado. A pesar de que había crecido y era 30 cm más alto que ella, seguía diciéndole así, pero ya no le molestaba quizás tenía que ver como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo hacía. Toshiro era tan observador que notaba cada cambio de humor de la pelinegra con solo ver sus ojos, cuando tenía un brillo especial en ellos y se veían más profundos, eso pasaba cuando hacía algo que los metía en problemas, se apagaban ligeramente cuando estaba triste e incluso hasta llegaban a verse más oscuros cuando se enojaba.

—¡Karin! Me llamo Karin. —medio grito exasperada.

—¿Solo di lo que quieres?— dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Que hagas tu magia con Hyo-chan para que se me quite el calor. Es que hace tanto calor —suspiro mientras se acariciaba el cuello, un gesto demasiado sexy para su cordura.  
Entonces no era solo su temperatura corporal, realmente estaba haciendo calor ahí.

—No le digas "Hyo-chan", es un dragón de hielo no un oso de peluche— dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿A donde vas?

—Vamos a tu casa, si quieres que use mi zampakuto será mejor que sea en un lugar donde los humanos no lo vean. — respondió tomando su mano para levantarla pero uso más fuerza de la necesaria por lo que el cuerpo de Karin termino pegado al suyo. Si antes creía que era el infierno esto era peor, sentía cada curva perfecta de ella, tembló de excitación y olía delicioso, como un extraño y exótico perfume, quería tanto inclinarse y embriagarse con ese olor pero no lo hizo, eso si sería pasarse de la raya. Bajo la mirada unos centímetros y observo su rostro, estaba levemente sonrosado y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. ¡Oh diablos! Quería besar. No es que haya tenido mucha practica con eso antes, no era un inexperto pero tampoco un maestro, su trabajo normalmente lo absorbía tanto que no tenía tiempo para pensar en este tipo de comportamiento, pero en esos momentos con Karin presionada contra su pecho, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que se quedo sin aliento. Besarla.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? ¿Le respondería con esa pasión que él sabía muy bien que tenía? ¿O lo rechazaría? Ese pensamiento le provoco un dolor en el pecho, pero no le hizo caso. En esos momentos no estaba pensando del todo bien.

—Toshiro— susurro Karin antes de separarse. —Hay que irnos.

Karin se adelanto a él sin voltear a verlo

Karin camino todo el camino en silencio y sin voltear a verlo. ¿Hizo algo malo? Seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaban cuando se quedo mirando fijamente a sus labios. ¿Debería pedirle perdón? Aunque hacerlo era como aceptar que lo estaba haciendo así que eso seria algo malo. No sabía que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Karin grito que había vuelto pero nadie contesto.

—Ah seguramente fueron a la playa sin mi. — se quejo mientras avanzaba hasta la sala. Se tiro en el sillón y prendió la tele. —Ahora has tu magia Shiro-chan

—¡Deja de llamarme Shiro-chan! soy más de cien años mayor que tu. — Karin se río. Toshiro amaba la risa de Karin, era alegre casi musical, y siempre le hacia sonreír a él.

— Eres un anciano Shiro-chan, no deberías de andar con chicas de mi edad, te hará ver como un viejo asalta cunas.

—!Ah¡ solo cállate. — suspiro mientras salía de su gigai. Unos segundos después hacía frio en la habitación.

—no tenias que exagerar.

—Es la temperatura perfecta

—Es TU temperatura perfecta porque eres un cubito de hielo. — se quejo. Toshiro guardo a Hyorinmarou y volvió a su gigai.

—No sé de que te quejas, son solo 5° C.

—!5°C! Estas loco, voy a resfriarme. Anda y traerme una manta de mi cuarto.

—¿Por que yo?

—¡Porque es tu culpa!

De mala gana Toshiro subió hasta su habitación y busco una manta. Estaba hurgando entre su armario cuando algo le llamo la atención. Normalmente él no era de esos metiches mirones que se metían en la vida de otras personas y mucho menos de un amigo pero todo en esa caja llamaba la atención, había un libro con el titulo "como conseguir a ese chico especial", una caja de condones e incluso ropa interior provocativa.. ¿Por qué Karin tendría algo como eso? Seguramente hay una explicación lógica ¿no?, como que las cosas fueran de su hermana o de una amiga, o cualquier cosa así, pero entonces ¿por que estaría escondido en su armario? Lo único que se le venia a la mente era impensable, solo la sospecha hacia que su cuerpo ardiera pero esta vez con un calor diferente, Karin quería llamar la atención de algún hombre o quizás ya lo había hecho. Oh diablos, Toshiro podía sentir con su reiatsu aumentaba y se salía de control, sentía tanta furia de solo imaginarse a Karin besando a otro, de ambos haciendo el amor.

Tenia que controlarse antes de que las alarmas saltaran y tuviera a media sociedad de almas ahí, o peor que Karin se diera cuenta que sabía esto. Solo que aun le dolía. ¿Quien era el otro tipo? ¿Lo conocía? ¿ Era del equipo de soccer? ¿De la preparatoria? Conocía a bastante amigos de Karin y ninguno la merecía.

¡Maldita sea!

No podía seguir así, sus pensamientos estaban en completo caos y sentía una tonelada de metal que aplastaba su pecho. ¿Y si el chico había sido malo con ella? O ese era un pensamiento aun peor, que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella así era impensable, si alguien la había herido... pero ella no parecía herida o deprimida. Además ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de cualquier humano. No, definitivamente no iba a ir ahí.

—Toshiro te estar tardando y yo estoy congelada. — el grito de Karin lo hizo espabilar.

Claro, la manta.

Bajo con ella en las manos y se la dio. Pero su mente seguía muy agitada. Ella se enrosco en la manta y sonrio inclinando la cabeza poniendo completa atención en la tele. ¿como podía ser que ella quisiera estar con un hombre de esa manera? Era joven, solo tenía 17 años. Él entendía que los estándares humanos con respecto a ese tema eran bastante bajos pero aun así, no podía conciliar el que Karin pudiera haber estado con alguien. Porque eso seria como si...como si ella no fuera suya. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a aterrarlo, porque Karin se supone que era una amiga.

No, Hinamori era una amiga, incluso Matsumoto, además de teniente era una especie de amiga loca y borracha, pero él no podía poner a Karin en la misma categoría que ellas, con ella todo era diferente, incluso se relajaba más, era más divertido, no tenía que ver a Karin por obligación de trabajo como Matusmoto o como si fuera una hermana mayor como Hinamori, bien podía protegerla desde la distancia, él estaba con ella porque él quiso acercarse, algo que nunca había hecho antes a ningún ser humano.

Sin darse cuenta, de repente estuvo debajo del cobertor junto con Karin.

—¿Que haces Karin?

—¡Ah! Me has dicho Karin, por fin, pensé que tendría que obligarte a golpes para decirlo. — dijo divertida. — Lo que pasa es que sigo teniendo frio.

Seguramente Karin no se había dado cuenta pero estaba haciendo una especie de puchero con su labio inferior, ¡oh era tan tentador! Pasar su lengua por él y luego morderlo.

!No!

Ella quería otro, incluso podría tener una relación con él. Otra vez el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, pero Karin parecía no notarlo porque se acerco más a él y se acurruco pero sin verlo al rostro, estaba sonrojada pero aun así no se aparto de él.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿No veía que lo estaba matando? Y ahí estaba de nuevo su olor, era delicioso, y su cuerpo apretado contra su costado. Casi parecía que lo hacía apropósito, agitándose cuando pasaba algo emocionante en la tele y por consecuencia sus pechos se presionaban y se rozaban contra su brazo. Estaba comenzando a excitarse. Normalmente cuando pensaba en Karin de ese modo se ponía duro pero teniéndola así estaba al limite, sus pantalones estaban demasiado apretados y sería realmente vergonzoso que ella lo viera así.

Bien, podía zafarse de esto rápido y luego salir despistadamente al baño para poder calmarse y quizás mojarse el rostro con agua fría. Si, sería un muy buen plan pero en cuanto se movió Karin recargo su mano en su pierna prácticamente en el muslo.

Oh eso es malo.

Es muy malo.

Trago saliva mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que la tortura terminara. No iba a aguantar por mucho, cuando Karin comenzó a trazar círculos en su muslo creyó que iba a morir, estaba comenzado a dolerle y era solo con una simple caricia sobre la ropa.

—K..Karin— medio suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, él tenía años de experiencia camuflando su imagen para mostrarse frio y que nada lo afectaba pero en esos momentos le fue inútil intentarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Toshiro? — ¿Era su imaginación o su voz se había vuelto más ronca y sexy?— ¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco agitado.

—B...bien... si bien, muy bien.

—¿Tienes calor? — Karin acerco su rostro al de él, demasiado. ¿Y porque eso resulto tan sugerente? Su mente estaba jugándole cosas seguramente.

—Creo que iré por algo de tomar — dijo precipitadamente mientras que salía de ahí más rápido que el llego a la cocina tomo varias respiraciones y trato de calmarse. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Toshiro — Karin entro aun con la manta en sus hombros. Se veía extraña, estaba sonrojada pero no solo eso, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y estaba completamente tensa.

—¿Estas bien?

—No. — contesto pero aun sin verla a los ojos.

—¿Que pasa Karin?— pregunto un poco preocupado. Hace unos minutos ella estaba bien, quizás iba a decirle algo sobre su "novio". Esperaba que no, él prefería no saber nada de eso porque sabía que iba a torturarse con los detalles.

—¿Te parezco atractiva? — de todas las cosas que Toshrio se había imaginado esta en definitiva era la que menos se esperaba. Podría ser frio, como todos decían, pero conocía a Karin y sabía que la respuesta era algo importante para ella.

—¿Por qué estas preguntadme esto?— Karin vaciló. Después de unos segundos pareció armarse de valor, respiro hondo y contesto.

—Hay un chico...— Oh no, esto era lo que no quería escuchar. Si decía algo como que lo quería o algo por el estilo él iba a largarse de ahí. —Yo sé que no soy la chica más femenina de Karakura, de hecho, sé me vez como tu amigo pero yo.. yo quería..— con forme avanzaba Karin se ponía más y más nerviosa, en sus ojos se veía reflejada la tristeza que sentía. —...olvídalo. — susurro cabizbaja. Pero Toshrio no podía olvidarlo, no, el tenía muy grabada la imagen de Karin insegura y triste que acababa de presenciar como para dejarlo pasar. Ella no era así, nunca la había visto así, ella era testaruda alegre y divertida aun cuando él era todo lo contrario y siempre fingía que no le importaba pero lo hacía.

—Creo — dijo en voz alta y segura. Karin se detuvo en la puerta pero no se volvió hacia él — Creo que eres hermosa Karin. física y mentalmente. Eres fuerte, inteligente, divertida y tienes un...— se aclaro la voz y se sonrojo pero eso no amaino su seguridad— tienes un cuerpo perfecto. No necesitas de cosas femeninas para verte hermosa porque ya lo eres. Irradias luz. Y tu ni siquiera lo sabes, eso lo hace mejor.— Toshiro se acero a ella y la hizo que volteara a verlo a los ojos. —Y si cualquier humano estúpido no puede ver eso entonces no te merece. Debe estar loco.

Toshiro espero a que ella dijera algo pero parecía tener una pelea interna.

—No es un ser humano— dijo muy lentamente. —Es un shinigami.

...

…

...

Eso era peor.

Toshrio se quedo mudo tratando de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

Karin y un shinigami.

Un estúpido shinigami.

Entonces en definitiva era alguien a quien él conocía. Probablemente alguien de menor rango ya que todo los capitanes eran demasiado mayores para interesarse en ella. Bien, tenía que averiguar quien era, y él se aseguraría de hacerle la vida imposible, porque desaparecerlo sería demasiado sospechoso. Ese maldito aprendería que nadie se mete con su Karin.

—¿Es Hanatarou?— dijo bruscamente.

—¿Que? ¡No! ¿Como puedes pensar que...?

—¿Ikkaku? ¿Abarai? ¿Hisagi?

—!Para ser un niño genio eres verdaderamente estupido Toshiro! — Karin salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Toshiro fue tras ella casi al instante, la siguió hasta su habitación, se interpuso antes de que ella la cerrara pero se golpeo contra ella. Entro y cerro con seguro para que ella no pudiera escapar.

—Vi las cosas que tienes en tu armario — confeso esperando una explicación.

—¿Mi ropa?

—Vi "las cosas".

—¿Qué cosas Toshiro?

Como no quería decirlo en voz alta decidió ir a su armario y sacar la caja con cosas. Cuando Karin las vio se sonrojo completamente y se quedo muda.

—Estas cosas. Así que si me dices que hay un maldito shinigami que te esta hiriendo voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, tu no te mereces eso y estoy seguro de que él no te merece Karin. — Las ultimas palabras salieron más como un gruñido que como palabras pero ella las entendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importas eres mi... ¿amiga?

—¿Solo eso?

—Yo...

—Ya no aguanto esto— suspiro la pelinegra. — Es demasiado drama para mi. ¿Quieres saber quien es el shinigami que quiero? Es un idiota niño genio con cabello blanco y capitán y es el tonto que me exaspera y que siempre finge ser frio y controlado porque tiene que demostrar que no es un niño, el mismo shinigami en el que no dejo de pensar y quiere que me vea como una mujer y no como su... amigo humano.

Toshiro se quedo en Shock al oír estas palabras, no sabía como demonios reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si realmente escucho bien lo que ella decía. Nunca se habría imaginado que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia él. Era imposible. No, debió escuchar mal o quizás era un sueño o cualquier cosa, pero no podía eso no podía ser.

—¿Tú me quieres a mi? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Por qué te es dificil creerlo? Me gustas, te quiero y tu ni siquiera me ves.

Ella realmente había dicho aquello. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Toshiro sintió como un sentimiento de felicidad crecía a través de su pecho, era como si hubiera fuegos artificiales dentro de él. Ella lo quería, a él. ¿Pero ese sentimiento significaba que la quería también? con ella siempre se sintió agusto, y podía ver a través de su fachada aunque dijera todo lo contrario, nunca se relajaba con otra persona más, ni siquiera Hinamori. También esta el instinto asesino que sintió cuando pensó que había otro hombre en su vida, sin mencionar de la obvia atracción sexual que tenía por ella. ¿Era posible que todo eso significara que estaba enamorado? Francamente no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía como reconocer si estaba enamorado, pero todo lo que la Kurosaki pelinegra removía en él significaba algo y él no lo había sentido por alguien más.

¡Ah! Que difícil era todo eso.

Toshiro observo como Karin se quedaba frente a él pálida y mirando al suelo, ¡demonios! le estaba partiendo el corazón.

—Karin...yo...

—No digas nada Toshiro— susurro Karin — No es necesario, vamos a hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Karin intento irse de ahí pero justo cuando estaba pasando al lado de él este la detuvo tomándola del brazo y antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo él la acerco a su cuerpo y juntos sus labios con los de ella. El simple roce de su boca hizo latir al corazón del peliblanco como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sentía pequeñas corrientes que comenzaban por su boca y bajaban por todo su cuerpo y esa sensación le gusto así que continuo besándola, al principio se quedaron así, estáticos pero cuando Karin se recupero de la sorpresa le correspondió el beso. Sus labios se movieron juntos, eran inexpertos y torpes pero eso no hizo que la sensación disminuyera, al contrario. El beso se intensifico cuando Toshiro la acerco aun más tomándola por la cintura y Karin rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Siguieron así hasta que no pudieron permanecer sin aire. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad, sin despegar sus labio Toshiro le hablo.

—¿Crees que no me fijo en ti? Me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo, y aun así sigo viniendo, pienso en ti más de lo que debería y no se como actuar con eso. Me tienes todo confundido ¿Y tu crees que eres capaz de pasar desapercibida para mi?

Volvieron a besarse esta ves con mas pasión y ahínco, Toshiro sentía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, quería más. Se separo unos centímetros solo para hablarle en susurros.

—Quiero probarte— Toshrio volvió a atacarla pero esta vez lamió y mordió el labio inferior de Karin, justo como él quería, hasta que ella abrió la boca. Él la tomo del cuello para aumentar el beso y acaricio con su lengua la de ella comenzado una batalla que los dos disfrutaron. Un pequeño gemido salió de Karin involuntariamente y Toshrio sintió como si hubiera ganado el mejor premio, él le había provocado ese sonido, y estaba seguro de hacerlo de nuevo muchas veces. Cuando nuevamente necesitaron separarse Toshiro admiro su arduo trabajo en los labios rojos que tenía Karin. Se veía perfecta así, incluso su cabello estaba medio revuelto.

Continuaron con una intensa sesión de besos, acostumbrándose y adaptándose a los movimientos del otro, hasta que se volvieron expertos, después de unos minutos Toshiro no pudo resistirlo más, deslizo su manos de la cintura hacía su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo, dejo un rastro de besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello y encontró el punto exacto que hizo gemir a Karin de nuevo. La piel de Karin era aun más suave de lo que él había creído y mucho más deliciosa, podía besarla por toda la vida, pero tenía que controlarse, a él le gustaba el control pero en esos momentos no lo tenía así que se obligo a si mismo a separarse aunque no movió su mano de su muslo, no tenía tanto control.

—Deberíamos hablar de esto— dijo entrecortadamente. Estaba dispuesto a dejar el asunto si ella lo quería y posiblemente morir de dolor, estaba seguro que Karin le pediría que parara y que se retractara de sus palabras, porque aún no creía que fuera real pero ella no hizo nada de eso. No, al contrario, arrastro a Toshiro hasta la cama y le dio la sonrisa más sexy que había visto él.

—¿Es demasiado caliente para ti, cubito de hielo?

¿Como cualquier hombre existente en la tierra podría no rendirse a esa voz ronca y sexy y esa mirada traviesa? Nop, eso estaba más allá de él. El control podría irse al carajo.

Acomodo a Karin debajo de si y volvió a besarla desde los labios hasta donde la blusa lo permitía, pero ese estorbo no iba a estar por mucho. Cuando Toshiro por fin le saco la blusa se encargo del sujetador, notó que era de encaje negro pero en ese momento prefería ver a Karin desnuda, una imagen que había soñado demasiadas noches, otro día quizás apreciaría la lencería. Descarto el sujetador negro y se detuvo un momento a admirarla. Oh era tan hermosa, sus pechos eran mejores de lo había pensado, cabían en sus manos y tenían un perfecto pezón rosado que se endureció ante su mirada. Podría correrse con solo verla así.

—Toshiro— susurro Karin apurándolo. Trazo el camino hasta sus senos y los acaricio lentamente. Karin comenzó a gemir y a temblar.

—No sabes cuando soñé con hacer esto — dijo el peliblanco antes de lamer su pezón izquierdo ocasionando que la pelinegra soltara un gemido ronco. Siguió acariciando con su laguna y mordiendo levemente turnándose de uno a otro. Karin comenzó a retorcerse en contra de él mientras revolvía su cabello, todo ese movimiento ocasionaba que sus cuerpos se frotaran de una manera demasiado buena.

—Karin— susurró contra su piel, se sentía embriagado con ella, no podía pensar en algo que fuera más adictivo, bien quizás si podía pensarlo pero dudaba que Karin estuviera lista para eso. — necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Te estas tardando

Con ese permiso Toshiro se separo para quitarle sus pantaloncillos y sus bragas. Por fin la tenía toda para desnuda para él solito. Ella estaba sumamente sonrojada. Antes de que hiciera lo que tenía planeado Karin hablo.

—Quítate la ropa — ordeno jadeando. Toshiro obedeció al instante, en menos de cinco segundos ya se había sacado todo. Él sintió como Karin lo devoraba con la mirada, él sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, con todo ese entrenamiento y las peleas, también debido a estas ultimas tenía varias cicatrices y marcas. Era el cuerpo de un guerrero. Lo toco comenzando por su cuello y bajando por sus pectorales, su tableta de chocolate y su vientre y cada centímetro por el que pasaban sus dedos se tensaba. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a su miembro. El cual estaba en todo su esplendor, y no era justamente pequeño.

—Si sigues con eso. — gruño Toshiro — no voy a aguantar mucho. Tomo la mano de Karin y puso en su pecho para seguir con lo que se había quedado.

Acaricio sus muslos y siguió más arribas hasta llegar a su parte más intima. Karin gimió y lloriqueo más alto mientras movía sus caderas para aumentar su toque.

—Tan mojada— le susurro al oído — y es solo por mi.

Era tan perfecta y receptiva.

Si hay algo que se puede decir de Hitsugaya Toushiro era que él cumplía sus metas, y en ese momento su meta era hacer que Kurosaki Karin le rogara y le suplicara que le hiciera el amor. Y ese trabajo se lo tomo muy apecho. Comenzó a tocarla con más pericia, llego hasta su clítoris y lo acaricio haciendo que Karin gritara. De un momento a otro Karin comenzó a temblar y a gritar su nombre. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, Karin llegando al clímax, era una escena que él nunca sacaría de su memoria.

Tosrhio sonrió al ver la sorpresa en su rostro, seguramente era la primera vez que ella se venía. Él era su primero, controlo las ganas de saltar gritando de alegría y golpear el aire con un puño, en parte porque era algo que él no hacía y también porque eso aun no se había acabado.

—Si quieres dejarlo hasta aquí Karin, tienes que decírmelo ahora.

Karin se levanto y por un momento él creyó que se iba a arrepentir pero no fue así, ella lo beso, pero más tierna y lentamente de lo que él esperaba.

—Te lo dije antes, eres al que quiero Toshiro.

Ahora era su turno para ponerse nervioso, quería que todo fuera perfecto para Karin, pero era su primera vez así que iba a sentir dolor y él no podía evitarlo.

Volvió a acariciarla, esta vez más lento. Estaba listo para penetrarla pero Karin lo detuvo.

—Condon. — susurro, ella también se veía nerviosa pero también parecía anhelarlo, justo como él.

Toshiro no sabía si el con el gigai podía tener hijos o no pero no quería arriesgarse. Así que se paro y fue hasta la caja de las cosas de Karin y tomo uno. Se lo coloco y luego volvió a la cama, Karin se había metido debajo de las sabanas y lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Estas segura? —Pregunto por ultima vez, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Toshiro se unió a ella debajo de las sabanas pero en vez de volver a estar encima de ella la arrastro hasta su regazo haciendo que se sentara a horcadas en sus muslos. —Móntame. — ordeno mirando su cuerpo. —Así será menos doloroso para ti, tu pondrás el ritmo.

Karin sujeto el miembro de Toshiro y este gimió, se ensarto a si misma ocasionando un gemido aun más fuerte. Toshiro cerro los ojos para tratar de controlarse, viéndola sería demasiado, se descontrolaría y terminaría tomándola de una manera brusca. No, era mejor así. Toshiro se sorprendió cuando de una sola estocada Karin se empalo por completo. Ella cerro los ojos y soltó un gemido lastimero. En verdad estaba sufriendo, y eso estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo distrayéndolo de lo bien que se sentía estar con dentro de Karin, tan apretada y caliente.

—Hey — susurro él mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — Esta bien, va a pasar— le susurro atrayéndola para poder besarla tiernamente. Tomo su mano y la estrecho, él no iba a soltarla.

Karin pareció calmarse.

—No me duele— susurro con la voz entrecortada. Toshiro sabía que estaba mintiendo pero lo dejo pasar porque la conocía, y ella era muy orgullosa.

Pasaron unos momentos así esperando a que Karin se adaptara a su tamaño y cuando Toshiro lo creyó conveniente la tomo por las caderas y la hizo comenzar a moverse aun sujetando la mano del peliblanco. Al principio ella parecía esperar que doliera más pero supo de inmediato que estaba sintiendo todo le placer que el sentía. Ella siguió moviéndose hasta agarrar el ritmo, un ritmo que estaba volviendo loco al shinigami, no era demasiado lento pero tampoco era tan rápido como él quería.

—Karin...— gimió moviendo sus caderas mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor que hacía que la piel de ambos se viera perlada.

—..Toshiro...ahh— gimoteo Karin sintiendo demasiado placer. Sus embestidas se aceleraron y ambos sintieron como algo comenzaba a construirse, como una bola que iba haciéndose más y más grande, hasta que ya no pudieron más y llegaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue... perfecto. — susurro Karin cuando sus respiraciones se desaceleraron Toshiro estaba su lado abrazándola por los hombros, ella descanso su cabeza en su pecho.

Y entonces dio cuenta. Sentía una paz y una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido con nadie, ni con Hinamori. Era algo que siempre había estado con Karin, ella lo relajaba, no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella y aun así le importaba lo suficiente como para comenzar eso que tenían, aunque fuera muy difícil dada su condición de capitán, eso no le importaba, no, él quería estar con Karin, seguir buscándola y tolerar sus burlas, incluso cuidarla, no es que él creyera que necesitaba ser cuidada, sino que es algo que él quería hacer.

Se dio cuenta que Karin se durmió así acurrucada contra él y le fascino, él todavía estaba duro, y su cuerpo quería otra ronda, pero su mente prefería descansar y seguir sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su mujer.

Cuando Toshiro se levanto se encontró con una cama vacía y no le gusto. Observo elreloj que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche y se alarmo al ver la hora. Se supone que estaría en la sociedad de almas hace una llegaba tarde, pero había valido la pena. Ahora solo tenía que ducharse y encontrar a Karin para despedirse como se debía.

Aun con el cabello mojado por la ducha salió de la habitación de la Kurosaki de cabello azabache y la busco por la casa, la encontró en la cocina buscando algo para comer. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca y unos bóxer de mujer que le hacían sentir cosas debajo del pantalón.

—Oe, Karin tengo que irme.— dijo él. cuando Karin saco su cabeza del refrigerador le sonrió y esta vez le hizo sentir algo en el pecho, una sensación de euforia al saber que ella era suya.

—¿Vas a volver pronto? — le pregunto y se acerco a él. Notó cierto nerviosismos pero el se sentía igual.

—Si, mañana voy a volver.

—¡Eh! Es muy pronto, ¿tienes otra misión?

—No, tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

—Con Ichi-nii— se puso pálida de repente. —¿Que vas a hablar con él?

—Voy decirle que eres mi novia. — contesto sencillamente sin darle importancia al asunto, como si Ichigo no fuera a tratar de matarlo. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y partió. Cuando se alejaba Karin salió de su trance.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste— grito pero él no le respondió, solo le dio una sonrisa sexy que hizo que le latiera el corazón a mil por hora. él casi nunca sonreía, así que cada vez que lo hacía era especial y las guardaba en su memoria.

**¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan comentarios, quejas o sugerencias.**

**Quiero aclarar que no es una historia de varios capítulos, son One-shots que tienen una cierta continuidad pero pueden leerse por separado. **

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, quizás la próxima semana pueda subir otro. **

**Gracias por leerlo. **

T.M.


End file.
